<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Connection (Keanu Reeves x Reader Oneshot) by ficsnroses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321809">Morning Connection (Keanu Reeves x Reader Oneshot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses'>ficsnroses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Warming, Domestic Fluff, Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keanu and reader wake up on an early morning, craving to feel each other closer than they already are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Connection (Keanu Reeves x Reader Oneshot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cockwarming, kinda NSFW. Fluffy feels.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun lustres through the paned window, glossing, radiating the room with ombres of pastel rose and auburn sunrise. Secured on your waist, the weight of your lover’s arm rests, a cocoon of nesty pillows and sheets pleat and gather around, huddling you two together, tucked away in a glory of your own, on this fine, creaking dawn Sunday morning.</p><p>Keanu had got home around midnight the night prior, on a brief break from shooting down in San Fran. It had been a tough few weeks being apart, you being home, as he was away. Apart from the routine dinners together, or binge worthy TV sessions after a long day composed, you’d also missed Valentines Day together this year, due to his schedule.</p><p>Perhaps it wasn’t your ideal rendition of Valentines evening to be on the other end of a video call with your boyfriend of 5 years, a glass of red propped in your hand, with the colossal bouquet of roses he’d had delivered home to you upheld on the kitchen counter.</p><p>But that was alright. Because he was more than a daydream, in his entirety.</p><p>You shift slightly in the bed, turning to face him at closer proximity. On his forehead, his hair, as the smokiest bark of an oak tree, sits still, complimenting his daze. The rise and fall of his chest, his light snores, the flicker of his eyes behind the lids, remind you he’s really here, nestled away beside you, where he belongs.</p><p>He came in later last night, leaving not much for you two to do together rather than retire to bed. You weren’t complaining, however. It had been a while, you’d found yourselves unable to keep your hands to yourself; it had been too long since you’d touched each other’s skin.</p><p>Silently, you smiled as a peachy blush sidles your cheeks, in remembrance of last nights past. The way he caressed your skin, the way your lips touched, for the first time in so long. The way he felt, the way he loved you. Everything was trancelike.</p><p>You had slipped on his shirt before falling asleep that you’d thrown to the floor, former to getting intimate. Keanu opted to go to bed in just his boxers, leaving his skin bare, flushed close to you as he slept. You loved seeing him this way; close and vulnerable.</p><p>As you bring your thumb to brush away the hair that falls on his face, you can’t help but to lean in, placing a delicate kiss to his temple, and an even lighter one to the apple of his cheek. Tenderly, your hand comes to rest on his cheek, softly stroking his beard. He’d recently got it cleaned up, much to your fondness.</p><p>Warm under the duvet, his steady breaths continue to lull you as you take him in. His features were much softer in his sleep, he looked remarkably peaceful, the calm, first beams of daylight come cast, kissing the highlights of his face.</p><p>It was enough to make you fall in love with him all over again.</p><p>Placing another press of your lips to his chin, you stir him awake on accident. Biting your lip, you grimace. “Shoot, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”</p><p>He smiles that heartwarming grin of his, pulling you closer by the hip. “<em>Good morning, beautiful.</em>”</p><p>“Sleep well, handsome?<em>”</em> you giggle, relieved he didn’t mind the waking too much. Outside the window, birds can be heard singing songs in the treetops, whistling the chorus of dawn &amp; a newly fresh, promising day.</p><p>Nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck as he holds in closer, a gentle kiss is placed on the soft dip of your neck. “<em>I did</em>.”</p><p>You stroke his hair, comforting him. Sometimes, he needed a little humanizing. Between juggling complicated, complex schedules, exasperating paparazzi, and the compression of being a public figure, he relished in moments like these with you, where he wasn’t <em>the</em> Keanu Reeves. He was just a man, in love with his girlfriend, who loved him back just as much, for just who he is.</p><p>You trail small kisses in his hair as he continues to wake up, your bare legs tangle with his.</p><p>“Mhmmmm, I love you<em>.</em>” His sleep thick voice speaks, with a breathy exhale followed by a drowsy yawn.</p><p>Tittering, you nudge him gently, retracting your head away. “Ke, that tickles.” His arm stays secure, holding you. “Ke, I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>As the light rays break through the window heavier, they strew a holy glow into his earthy eyes, as intoxicating as the brownest of whisky aged. Your grazes welcome each other, so pleasantly entwined. “<em>I wanna feel you closer, sweetheart</em>…” he hums, breath hot on your skin. His fingers callus, brushing the skin of your bare hip, trailing suggestively low.</p><p>You knew exactly what he had in mine.</p><p>With a smirk, you ultimately cast a warm smile his way. “<em>Yeah?</em>” As your fingers graze the front of his boxer clad bulge, you press a small peck to his lips. “<em>I wanna feel you closer too…</em>” you advocate, dipping your index into his boxers.</p><p>He smiles, shooting a warmth into your heart at the mere sight of him. Swift, he slides his hand into his boxers, pulling out his cock, which has already grown hard to the sheer thought of feeling you <em>closer</em>. Giving himself a couple of measly strokes, he taps your leg, urging you to drape it over his waist. As you do so, his spare hand rests on the small of your back, pulling you proximate. “<em>Come closer, sweetheart</em>.”</p><p>Wrapping your arms around his neck as you lay together, facing each other, Keanu guides his cock into you, leisurely, gently, in one drowned motion, stopping only once the entire sum of his generous length fits inside you. You wince at first, delicate from the night before, feeling him stretch you.</p><p>Subsequent, sighs of relief echo out your mouths, quiet in the early morning, as the sun continues its rise. He moans, intoxicated. “You feel so good, baby. We fit together perfectly.” He chuckles, his fingers kneading your bare hips in a sooth.</p><p>“<em>Nice and snug</em>.” You giggle. “Sometimes I wonder how you even fit<em>.</em>” You catch sight of him blushing at the comment. You know he’s proud of what he has to offer, and the way it makes you feel.</p><p>You tighten your walls, feeling his thick cock deep inside your body, knowing it adds to his pleasure. Sex was nice, but this felt closer, just having him inside you, savoring each second of having each other, warm and inviting, comfortable, no race to orgasm distracting.</p><p>With a shift, you move, the duvet falls off your bodies, as you straddle him, keeping him deep inside. He smiles at you, tapping his chest for a spot for you to lay on him. With a hold of your hand, he gentle pulls you down to lay your head on his chest, as his large hands plant on your back, smoothing up and down.</p><p>You close your eyes, focusing on nothing but the feel of him filling you, the pleasure, feeling of completely wholeness, so connected to your lover, in the haven of your bed, where nothing else mattered in the moment, besides you two.</p><p>He sighs in contentment, placing subtle kisses into your hair every now and then. “I missed you so much. This is nice<em>.”</em> His dense voice raspy and quiet. “You make me feel wonderful, baby.”</p><p>“I missed you too. Please don’t leave again.” You cuddle him closer, pressing your face against his chest tighter now.</p><p>He knows you’re only joking, although his heart does tingle at the thought of you being upset. He never wanted to leave you alone. Unfortunately, his craft calls for it. “You know I’ll be back before you know it, angel<em>.</em>” He hugs you tighter, appreciating the intimacy while you could have it, before he’d be gone again for weeks.</p><p>Mindlessly, you trace lines and circles along his chest, as he keeps himself buried deep in you. The room ignites with gold,</p><p>shimmering,</p><p>shining,</p><p>glistening.</p><p>The sun has almost finished its voyage into the open ocean sky, the birds celebrate outside with the melody of welcome, the city wakes up slowly, the tangerine mountains in the distance glow, with the sky channeling all the beautiful hues and tones you felt in this moment, with the man of your dreams.</p><p>Placing his sturdy hands on either side of your hips, you hear his gruff voice channel once again.</p><p>“<em>But, before I leave again…</em>” he suddenly raises himself up, gently flipping you over, so you’re placed under him. “<em>Let me show my lady, just how much I love her.</em>” he smiles, bringing his lips to yours for a searing kiss.</p><p>As his dark, coffee hued hair falls in his face again, you bring your arms around his neck,</p><p>as his hips begin to move,</p><p>passionately, finally,</p><p>with the sunlight sincere and warm on your skin,</p><p>as enthralling, as revitalizing,</p><p>as his touch.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>